


The Water Cycle

by Ceewelsh



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Creation, Creation Myth, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: Where does Water come from? How did it come to be? And how did The Sun become its demise.
Relationships: Moon/Sun, if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	The Water Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> Look, I'm drunk okay. This is for Voiceteam2020 What Comes Next. This is a sequel to our masterpost for the fandom which can be found here.  
> Also because I am drunk, I cannot remember our exact notes on the cycle.

**Audio** (Length: 5:03) **:**

**Text:**

Once, there was nothing but earth and air. In the sky there was The Sun and The Moon and the great vastness between them.  
There were no clouds, no rivers, no sea.  
Then, The Moon created Water. Water wove into the fabric of the universe with the push and pull of The Moon's will. It burrowed into the earth, finding depths previously unknown. It gave life to creatures it found, and showed them how to move in it, evolve in it. Some of the creatures moved away from the oceans that created them, but none forgot Water. All creatures need Water to survive.  
The Sun saw all that Water had become on earth and became jealous. The Moon spent all of its time pushing and pulling Water, and spared no mind for the vast emptiness of space that once occupied its time. It spared nothing for The Sun. The Sun was jealous of the way The Moon seemed to focus only on the way Water moved, and it was envious of the attention Water garnered. The jealousy and envy and rage burned brightly within The Sun getting hotter and hotter as time went on.  
Eventually, the push and pull of The Moon wasn't enough, Water craved to be closer to The Moon, to know more about the mysterious being that controlled their very movements. The Water reached out to touch The Moon but could not come close.  
Water came to The Sun, beseeching that it help. The Sun, a cunning being, agreed.  
All Water is one and the same, this is something all creatures know. But not all water came from the same place. Each very droplet of water had a pair or a third or a group to which it once belonged. Water thought that it would be impossible to split these. However in its plea to be close to The Moon, Water did not ask The Sun of the consequences it would receive.  
The Sun heated Water until it took a new form, a gaseous form, which lifted it ever closer to The Moon, but The Sun did not take all Water at once. It split up the groups Water once thought unsplittable, it tore apart oceans and created lakes. Water at the bottom of the ocean wasn't aware of the changes, but on the surface, chaos reigned. Water saw itself being torn into shreds and scattered across the sky. The Moon seeing the anguish became disturbed and turned to The Sun to ask for peace. The Moon asked The Sun to allow Water to return to the earth and be reunited as one. The Sun agreed, but at a price. The Water scattered across the sky could become Water on the earth once more, but at a price. It would not always land where it once began.  
As we now know, this is how rivers and streams were created, it is Water trying to right itself once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't even know what this is BUT I had fun! And THAT'S what Team Braincell is all about! You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Timeless Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402232) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)




End file.
